Quit Teasin’ Me
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. A year after he broke it off, she married. Yet neither could stay away. DL Dumb little Oneshot.


**Title: **Quit Teasin' Me

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: A year after he broke it off, she married. Yet neither could stay away. DL

Just a dumb little stupid thing. Very OOC.

Quit Teasin' Me: Gil Grand

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Tonight you wore that red one_

_You know how it turns me on_

_Does he know what you're doin'?_

_Does he know where you've gone?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

He found her sitting at her usual place, belying up to the bar. This time, she wore a thigh length, red spaghetti strap man killer with matching pumps. She's known since all this began that the red one was his favourite. Incredibly gorgeous, but utterly irresistible. He loved her in it, but loathed what it did to him. And to her. At work she would go on as if she didn't even own the almost miniscule piece of cloth. Then in the evening, she'd flaunt around in hardly anything, just for him.

She broke his heart on that cold November day when she said 'I do' to a Lawyer working for the DA office. She knew she smashed it into a million pieces when just before she vowed forever; she glanced at him, sitting in a far pew. And now after two years of marriage, her husband who often works late, still doesn't know what she does every Thursday night.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Go home_

_This ain't where you're supposed to be_

_Quit teasin' me_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It started just after eight months of marriage. He stumbled upon her in a death black halter dress. He had walked over to her with every intention to try and make conversation; he still loved her but knew he was never going to tell her. He ended up hot, sweaty and confused as hell. She was married, so why was she doing the things she was?

She ignored the gold band on her left hand when she tiptoed her fingers down his arm. She forgot her new last name when she ran a pointed bare foot up his leg. She left the Mrs. at home to adopt a Miss when she whispered her inappropriate sweet nothings in his ear. At work, these Thursday night meetings never exist. She plays the part of faithful wife and dedicated partner. Then Thursday night rolls around and seductive almost-mistress airs it's pretty little head.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_We could dance to all the slow ones_

_But what good would it do_

_It could only lead to trouble_

_Between me and him and you_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The first few times they met here, he resisted her. He knows her husband rather well, as they dealt with him on a few case. Tall, dark, handsome, and rather possessive. But then again, who wouldn't be with a wife like her. In the beginning, she was flirty but not too indecent. Then things started to get out of hand. She began to highlight on their past attraction to the other. She said she's missed their flirtation and undeniable sexual tension. She eventually went too far when she said 'I miss you' as her hand ran up his chest.

That was when he broke. He became addicted to the Thursday version of her. As much as he loved the everyday beauty, the seductive, wanton woman in something as short as possible was too powerful to ignore, as much as he tried. Every Thursday he would find his feet moving in her direction, and his hands unable to keep to themselves. And if they did, she would see that they didn't. When she wasn't married, she didn't act like this. Now that she is, she can't stop. It's like she's daring the ring on her finger to catch her.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Go home_

_He's waiting faithfully_

_Quit teasin' me_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Has she slept with him? No. Has she expressed her love? No. Has she admitted her marriage was a mistake? No. She never will. And he knows it. She's too proud to divorce and too stubborn to let him win. She knows he'd give his soul to have her. But she wants him to know, he's had his chance.

They dated for roughly a year and a half, when commitment got in the way. He just wasn't ready for living together and marriage. He loved her so much it hurt, yet obviously not enough to be in it for the long haul. He knew he wasn't marriage material and he would just end up hurting her in the end. It's ironic, that she ended up hurting him instead. A year after he broke it off, she married.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_You sure look beautiful_

_I love the way you flirt_

_But take this any further_

_And somebody's gonna get hurt_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

He told himself he would stop coming to this particular bar on Thursday nights. He never could. Maybe it was the scent that engulfed his scenes. Or perhaps it was her eyes darker than Cole. It could have been the smile that buckled his knees, or the lips that spelled complete ecstasy. Maybe it was the lidded bedroom eyes that flickered for only an instant, but still promised impossible things. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the forbidden ness of it all. You want what you can't have, right?

He swore to himself that he would never get involved with a married woman. They were dangerous and bad news. But then why did it feel so good to have her in his arms. To taste her lips when she pulled almost violently on his hair. To feel her small frame between his and the brick wall they always end up at. When his hands would find their way to her thighs to push up the form fitting garment of choice, she would push away and the vicious cycle would repeat itself seven days later.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Go home_

_Cause I ain't the man you need_

_Quit teasin' me_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Just a dumb little stupid quickie. 


End file.
